<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New York by asheijiluvbot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538807">New York</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijiluvbot/pseuds/asheijiluvbot'>asheijiluvbot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga), SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Fluff, I love my boys, M/M, ash and langa love their boyfriends, ash and reki are idiots but their boyfriends love them, boyfriends who love their boyfrineds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheijiluvbot/pseuds/asheijiluvbot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ash and langa love their boyfriends very much</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New York</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i was in my usual sk8 banana fish brainrot hours last night and this idea came to me, hope you enjoy ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash and Eiji had known Langa and Reki for about three months and in that short time they had basically adopted the two boys and they became their own. They all lived in a large penthouse apartment that overlooked New York and gave view to a beautiful sunset that at least one of them would would daily. Today, Reki and Eiji had decided this night was for them. The two walked out onto the high balcony and leaned into the railings that protected the from suffering a huge, fatal drop. The sky was a light shade of blue with small spots of white from the barely visible clouds in the sky. In the distance the sky appeared a dark shade of yellow which faded into a burnt orange. There was then a small splash of pink which blended into a light purple and then a darker blue which appeared to be taking over the sky slowly but surely. The city below them was still relatively busy with people rushing to get home, the occasional honk was sounded from an inpatient driver and this usually caused both of the Japanese boys to jump out of their skin. Though they had been in the US for a while they still grew up in the outskirts of japan where that was a rare occurrence. </p><p>Reki and Eiji both overlooked the New York skyline, they had a beautiful view of each of the buildings, they could even see as far as the ports from this height though their eyesight only allowed them to see a blur of what it truly was. Their eyes scanned over the city which was slowly darkening and it became even more beautiful with all of the city lights.</p><p>"Eiji?" Reki asked, Eiji gave a small hum in response.</p><p>"<em>Do you ever</em>.." he thought for a moment before continuing "<em>do you ever miss Japan?</em>"</p><p>It was refreshing to hear Reki talk in the Japanese that he had been so used to, he rarely got to hear it being in a foreign country.</p><p>Eiji sighed deeply before answering "<em>sometimes, I miss seeing the cherry blossoms bloom and taking trips to the mountains and to the beaches</em>" he expressed "<em>but, I'm happy here. Although I miss where I grew up, I think if I were to go back I'd miss Ash even more, We have so many amazing memories here</em>" his eyes continued to scan over the city once again "<em>and... I know this is where Ash belongs. His whole life is here, his gang, his family, everything. I, on the other hand, have nothing waiting for me back home, I know this is where I'm supposed to be</em>."</p><p>Reki nodded at Eiji's reasoning, he knew what he meant. Reki thougth about how he would never be able to leave Langa behind, the thought of being without him was terrifying to say the least. He knew what Eiji meant when he said he would miss Ash more than anything Japan could offer him, he felt the same for Langa. Reki would give up everything to make sure Langa was happy. He would do anything for Langa because Langa was his person. Langa was Reki's home. </p><p>Eiji then changed the topic of conversation to something more lighhearted and the two boys conversed in Japanese while overlooking the quieting city below them. </p><p>Unknown to them, their boyfriend's watched from the doorway a small ways away. They watched as they laughed in the quickly dimming light, they were so beautiful.  </p><p>"He's your person too right?" Ash asked looking down at Langa slightly. Langa had a small content smile on his face as he watched Reki laugh with the man who had quickly become a big brother to him. </p><p>Langa nodded at Ash and continued the conversation with Ash in English, both knowing they were more skilled in the language. </p><p>"He is, has been for a while now"</p><p>"I've never asked, how did you two meet?" Ash asked, Langa and Reki knew a fair amount about Ash and Eiji's first meeting because it was similar to how the four boys had met each other and Eiji and Ash were reminiscing it, however, Ash had never personally asked how Langa and Reki had met. </p><p>"unofficially, we met in class, I had transferred from Canada as you know and I was put into Reki's class. Officially, we met because his skateboard rolled away from him and I happened to be there to stop it"</p><p>Ash nodded at Langa's response and couldn't help but chuckle at the simplicity of it. His life had been so fast paced and full of things the average person would never ever experience that he had completely forgotten that such simple meetings existed. </p><p>"what?" Langa asked, he had heard Ash's laughing and wondered what was so funny.</p><p>"Oh nothing, I just completely forgot that such simple things had existed in this scary world" Ash sighed and pulled Langa in for a side hug, if Langa's hair was a shade of blonde the two could've passed for brothers in that moment "look at them, our idiots" </p><p>Langa scoffed and turned his neck to face Ash "what do you mean 'our idiots' you're just as much of an idiot as the two of them combined"</p><p>Ash put a hand to his chest jokingly "you wound me Langa"</p><p>"deserved"</p><p>Ash blinked at the boy in front of him and decided to wrap his arm back around Langa's shoulders and ruffle his hair with a slight force "Hey! what are you doing" Langa exclaimed this caused Eiji and Reki to look over at them. Ash and Langa were basically tackling each other with throwing insults in English at each other.</p><p>"<em>I wonder what they're saying</em>" Reki said as he giggled at the two and their childish antics.</p><p>"<em>My English isn't amazing put I'm pretty sure Langa just called Ash something along the lines of a flaming pile of dogshit with blonde hair</em>"</p><p>"<em>sounds like Langa</em>" Reki smiled </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>